Winston Steinburger Gets In Dead Meat/Sent To Disneyland
Cast *Eric as Winston Steinburger *Emma as Popple, Shreeky and Jazzi *Salli as Renge Midorihara, Airbus A380 Pilot and Judy Hopps *Julie as Dora *Dallas as Coin Bro *Steven as Hammer Bro and Boo *Paul as Dark Hammer Bro *Alan as Dark Bowser *Brian as Rookie, Ninja Bro and Ice Bro *Eric as Moe *Simon as Joe, Curve Bro and Baseball Bro *Ivy as Foo *Jennifer as Custard *Kendra as Noodle *Amy as Ka-Chung *Julie as Pam Behavior VHS, DVD and Blu-ray Legend *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the complete series on DVD or Blu-ray ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $900 quadrillion *The Lion King: Diamond Edition on Blu-ray ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $895 quadrillion *The Lion King: Platinum Edition on VHS or DVD ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $890 quadrillion *The Lion King 1995 VHS ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $885 quadrillion *Dumbo on DVD or Blu-ray ~ Graduate forever and recieve a reward of $885 quadrillion *Aladdin: Diamond Edition on Blu-ray ~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $885 quadrillion *Beauty and the Beast (2017) on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 200 years off and and receive a reward of $880 quadrillion *Beauty and the Beast: 25 Anniversary Edition on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 195 years off and receive a reward of $875 quadrillion *Beauty and the Beast 1992 VHS ~ 190 years olff and receive a reward of $870 quadrillion *The Little Mermaid: Diamond Edition on Blu-ray ~ 185 years off and receive a reward of $875 quadrillion *Toy Story on VHS ~ 180 years off and receive a reward of $870 quadrillion *Toy Story 2 on VHS~ 175 years off and receive a reward of $865 quadrillion *Toy Story 3 on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 170 years off and receive a reward of $860 quadrillion *Tangled on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 165 years off and receive a reward of $855 quadrillion *Moana on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 160 years off and receive a reward of $850 quadrillion *Brave on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 155 years off and receive a reward of $845 quadrillion *Big Hero 6 on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 150 years off and receive a reward of $840 quadrillion *Frozen on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 145 years off and receive a reward of $835 quadrillion *Planes on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 140 years off and receive a reward of $830 quadrillion *Planes: Fire and Rescue on DVD ~ 135 years off and receive a reward of $825 quadrillion *Inside Out on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 130 years off and receive a reward of $820 quadrillion *Finding Nemo on VHS, DVD or Blu-ray ~ 125 years off and receive a reward of $815 quadrillion *Finding Dory on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 120 years off and receive a reward of $810 quadrillion *Hercules on VHS, DVD or Blu-ray ~ 115 years off and receive a reward of $805 quadrillion *Cinderella (2015) on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 110 years off and receive a reward of $800 quadrillion *Shrek on DVD ~ Graduate for 1 hour *Shrek 2 on DVD ~ Graduate for 2 hours *Shrek The Third on DVD ~ Nothing Happen to You *Shrek Forever After on DVD ~ Detention for 9 days *Flushed Away on DVD ~ Detention for 5 hours *Shark Tale ~ Suspended for 2 days *Puss In Boots on DVD ~ Suspended for 3 days *Turbo ~ Suspended for 5 days *Home (2015) ~ Suspended for 6 days *Ni Hao, Kai-lan: Celebrate with Kai-lan on DVD ~ Suspended for 2 weeks *Ni Hao, Kai-lan: Super Special Days on DVD ~ Suspended for 3 weeks *Ni Hao, Kai-lan: Princess Kai-lan on DVD ~ Suspended for 4 weeks *Ni Hao, Kai-lan: Kai-lan's Carnival on DVD ~ Suspended for 5 weeks *Caillou's World of Wonders on DVD ~ Suspended for 9 months *Caillou's Holiday Movie on DVD ~ Suspended for 10 months *Caillou: Fun and Games with Caillou on DVD ~ Suspended for 11 months *Caillou: Big Kid Caillou on DVD ~ Suspended for 12 months *Caillou's Can Do Collection DVD (3 Disc) ~ Suspended for 13 months *Caillou: Caillou At Play on DVD ~ Suspended for 14 months *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Tiger Family Trip on DVD ~ Suspended for 55 months *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: King Daniel for the Day on DVD ~ Suspended for 60 months *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Daniel Goes Camping on DVD ~ Suspended for 65 months *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: You Are Special, Daniel Tiger! on DVD ~ Suspended for 70 months *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Welcome to the Neighborhood on DVD ~ Suspended for 75 months *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Life's Little Lessons on DVD ~ Suspended for 80 months *Barney's Home Sweet Homes on VHS ~ Suspended for 90 months *Barney's Birthday on VHS ~ Dead Meat and Expelled Forever/Sent to Challenge Island, Japan *Barney's Great Adventure on VHS ~ Super Dead Meat and Expelled Forever/Sent to the Pride Lands *Sausage Party on Blu-ray ~ Extreme Dead Meat and sent to Zootopia Transcript *YankieDude5000: Hello class, I am YankieDude5000. I'm your teacher for World History for today. Please take out your World History homework and turn it in. *Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Toni Toponi, Olivia Flaversham, Abigail the Woodmouse, Toad, Toadette, Toadbert, Cream the Rabbit, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Annet Myer, and the Powerpuff Girls happily turned in their World History homework perfectly, except for Angelica Pickles *YankieDude5000: Angelica, where is your World History homework?! *Winston Steinburger: My dog ate it. *Fievel: Winston! You don't have a dog! You have a pet ostrich! *Winston Steinburger: Shut up or the punch in the face! * *Hammer Bro: Yes! I got Shrek on DVD! This means I'm in graduate for an hour! Right, YankieDude5000! *YankieDude5000: Good Job, Hammer Bro! You Are Good! You Have Graduate for an hour! Go to the principal's office right! *Storm Bro: Yes! I got Shrek 2 on DVD! This means I have Graduate for 2 hours?! My parents are going to Love me! *YankieDude5000: Good Job, Storm Bro! You keep on zapping Eil Storm Bro! *Baseball Bro: I Got Shrek the Third on DVD! *YankieDude5000: OKAY, Baseball Bro! Go Find the Empty Sit! *Shreeky: No! (X50) I got Caillou's World of Wonders on DVD! I'm so dead when I get home! *YankieDude5000: Kidaroo voice 2800% louder THAT'S RIGHT, SHREEKY!!!! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 9 MONTHS!! YOU KEPT ON MAKING LOTS OF FAKE VHS, DVD, BLU-RAY AND VIDEO GAME OPENINGS!! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!! *Dora: No! (X50) This is so unfair! I got Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Life's Little Lessons on DVD! *YankieDude5000: Kidaroo voice 3000% louder THAT'S RIGHT, DORA! YOU GOT DANIEL TIGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD: LIFE'S LITTLE LESSSONS DVD BECAUSE YOUR FRANCHISE IS EXTREMELY RETARDED!!!! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 80 MONTHS!!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!! *Popple: No! (X60) I got Barney's Home Sweet Homes on VHS! This means I am suspended for 90 months! My parents are going to kill me! *Winaton Steinburger: Um! (X50) I Got Sausage Party on Blu-ray! *YankieDude5000: Kidaroo voice 2000% louder THAT'S RIGHT, WINSTON! YOU GOT SAUSAGE PARTY ON BLU-RAY BECAUSE YOU CALLED THE BABY VERSIONS OF THE MUPPETS STUPID YESTERDAY!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!! *to: The Principal's office! Renge Midorihara is the principal for the day *Renge Midorihara: So Steinburger, what brings you here into my office today? *Winston Steinburger: You're not gonna like this Renge Midorihara but I got Sausage Party on Blu-ray! *Midorihara became shocked as she becomes extremely mega furious at Angelica Pickles, causing the Sausage Party Blu-ray to go flying as the screen shaked and turned red with flames erupting all around *Renge Midorihara: Scary Voice 2000% louder OH!!!! (X74) ANGELICA, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT SAUSAGE PARTY ON BLU-RAY!!!! THE REASON WHY YOU GOT SAUSAGE PARTY ON BLU-RAY BECAUSE YOU CALLED THE MUPPET BABIES STUPID YESTERDAY!!!! MY VOICE GOT CHANGED BECAUSE I'M EXTREMELY FURIOUS!!!! THAT'S IT, YOU'RE EXPELLED!!!!! GO HOME RIGHT NOW WHILE I CALL YOUR PARENTS ON THE PHONE!!!!! *Winston: Wah!! (X46) *Pam: OH!! (X50) Winston Steinburger, we can't believe you Sausage Party on Blu-ray and got expelled!! *SODA: And as for this, we will send you to Disneyland!!! *Winston: No!! (X48) Not Disneyland! Anything but Disneyland! *Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcomes to Flight 900. Flight time from GoAnimate City, USA to Disneyland in the Great Atlantic Ocean is 4 hours. Don't worry, we will arrive in Disneyland in no time. Enjoy your flight! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Dead Meat Videos Category:Longest Dead Meat Videos Category:Winston Steinburger Gets Grounded series Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:2017 videos